The Fallen Star
by xxdarkxwingedxangelxx
Summary: For a star to fall spells trouble. For a star with more magical means than imaginable spells apocalyptic. Or will it? Can Fuu, Hikaru and Umi help the fallen star Lunetta back home... or will there be disaster upon the land of Cephiro? F/F, U/A, H/L.
1. Prologue

**All right, this is my first magic knight rayearth fanfic.... Don't own any of the characters ... well except the ones that don't show up in the anime/manga. This follows the manga more than the anime although some of the stuff in the anime will appear... like certian fights that weren't in the manga. but you'll find that out.... **

Prologue

A tiny star has many abilities. The ability to change someone's life or even changel the whole world. But that one star has the ability to destroy the whole world so if the star gets into the hands of the wrong person, there could be a major disaster. It's rare that a star should fall but when one does especially when a star with extreme power falls, a great disaster shall fall upon the country where the star lands. Whether it comes out good or bad… all depends on the heart of the star and the influences that the star has in her life.

**All right, there's this button that says review on it.... can you please click that button? Depending on how fast i write in my notebook, is how fast i will update this story.... **


	2. Chapter 1 the Fallen Star

* * *

**I don't own MKR.... or any of the characters from MKR.... i k it's sadning.... sigh.... well anyways... next chapter. .. my updates all depend on how fast i feel like typing this and how fast i write in class. **

Chapter 1

The Fallen Star

The land surrounding me was pitch black. I yawned as I got out of bed and started to walk over to where the drawer was. I changed out of my pajamas and then went to open my bedroom door. A flood of light caused me to close my eyes because of the sudden brightness.

"Morning, Lunetta!" I heard my sister say from where she sat at the table.

"Morning Seraphina." I answered as I sat down next to her.

"Did you hear Luna?" Seraphina asked, twirling a stray piece of her light blue hair.

She sounded excited, which sometimes wasn't a good thing.

"No…" I said, hesitantly. "Will I want to know?"

"Frey is coming home today!" my sister shouted, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Really?!" I screamed, jumping out of my seat.

Seraphina and I started to jump up and down in excitement. Frey is our older brother, who had set off to go fight against the battle with the Crottets. At this moment, our country Solstice is at war with another country called Crypta. Although it's been a good few years into the war, there still wasn't a sign of it ending. But day by day, I hear from others that we are wining. I'm sure that's a sure sign that we'll defeat t Crottets.

"Do you know when he's going to be here?" I asked, excitedly.

"I think mother said this morning!" Seraphina answered.

"This morning?!" I shouted. "Mom! Mama! Mama!"

"Mother is at the port waiting for Frey." Seraphina said.

"Already?!" Come on, Seraphina!" I shouted, grabbing my sister's hand and started to run to the door.

My sister simply laughed and tried to get me to slow down. I ignored her and opened the door. Outside it was all dark, though I could see people off in the distance. The lamps posted along the road were light, chasing some of the darkness away.

"Luna, don't you want to eat something before we go?" Seraphina asked, waving a granola bar.

"Nah, I'm fine." I answered. "We can stop at Maku later."

"All right." Seraphina replied. "Are we taking the car?"

"Nah. I feel like flying today." I said, fiddling with the shining star shaped pendent that was around my neck.

A bright flash of light came out of the pendent and surrounded me. The light then dimmed and gathered behind me before the light completely disappeared. I smiled as I stretched the gold glowing wings that were on my back.

"Come on." Seraphina said, flapping her light blue glowing wings.

I nodded as we both jumped into the air. I gave my wings a powerful down beat and I started to gain more altitude. I looked behind to see my sister only a few feet behind, her wings going down to get more altitude.

As we flew, many people called out from their homes or their cars to say hello. My sister and I smiled and waved to them as we flew by. A few of them even gave us a few things to bring to Frey.

"Wow, Frey is pretty famous isn't he?" Seraphina said as we landed on the port platform.

There was already quite a bit of people here, anxiously waiting for the ship to arrive in port. I put one of the baskets I was holding on the ground and looked about to search for Frey. It was pretty hard when everybody is so much taller.

"Are you having trouble looking?" Seraphina asked, teasingly as she watched me stand on my tippy-toes.

"Hey, it's not my fault I happen to be 5 foot 2." I said, jumping to try and see above people's head.

Sraphina just laughed and shook her head. I glared at her and then slapped her with one of my wings.

"Hey!" Seraphina said.

"That wasn't nice, Lunetta." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around to see a man at least 6 feet tall (maybe shorter) with forest green hair and green eyes.

"Frey!" I said, happily. "You're home!"

I ran over and practically tackled him with a hug.

"Hello to you too, Little Moon." Frey said, trying not to fall down.

"Oh my god, where were you stationed? Why've you back so early? Did you get wounded?" I started to asked, trying not to overwhelm my brother with questions. "Where did you get stationed?! What was Crypta like? Who else was stationed with you?"

"Little Moon, I didn't get a single question that you asked. " Frey said, laughing.

"Luna, he just came home." My mother said, coming over to us. "Why don't we get your brother home and then you can ask him questions. Frey, do you think you are up to the flight home?"

"Yeah, I should be all right." Frey answered, as he created wings on his back.

All four of us then took a basket and took flight. As we flew past people, some of them waved help. Frey waved back with a smile.

"You're quite popular in the neighborhood." I said, as we flew along.

Frey nodded in agreement. Just then all of the lights on the streets went out, surrounding us all in darkness. Staying calm, I tried to think up of a spell that would give us some light for the journey home. I then heard somebody call my name off in the distance.

"Hello? Who is it?" I called, following the voice.

"Lunetta? Lunetta, where are you?" the voice called.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked, trying o follow the voice.

Just then a single light came on above me. Surprised, I looked up at the lamp post. It wasn't that bright but it did brighten up enough of my surroundings so I could see where I was. I was in an alley, although I didn't know where in the city I was.

"Hello?" I shouted, looking around the alley.

The alley was littered with boxes, garbage and other junk. I thought I heard footsteps behind me but when I looked at where the noise came from, there was nobody there. Confused, I looked around but I didn't see anybody or anything besides me in the alley. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a bullet being shot and I felt pain on my right shoulder. Biting back a scream of pain, I lifted my left hand to hold my right shoulder. I felt tars fill up my eyes as I looked around the alley. In the far corner, I thought I saw something or someone moving behind trash.

"Hello?" I shouted, heading over to where the movement was.

I heard another bullet being shot. I felt something hit my ankle and I fell onto the ground with a scream. I tried to hold back the tears as I gently touched my ankle. There was only some blood on my ankle at this moment but I knew that that the wound would bleed faster in any minuted. I heard some footsteps close behind me but before I could turn a large sac was thrown over my head. Terrified, I struggled against te person who was trying to get me into another sac.

"Quit moving or I'll kill you now." A deep voice threatened.

I stopped struggling. I felt somebody pick me up and throw me over their shoulder. I bit back a scream as pain shot through my shoulder and ankle.

"Where are you taking me?' I asked, although I didn't know where the person could hear me or not.

Apparently the person hadn't because there wasn't an answer. I was about to ask again but I couldn't because of another voice.

"You have the child?" the new voice asked.

"Yeah. Although for a 16 year old, she's quite hard to control." The first voice replied.

"Of course!" the new voice snapped. "She's the Artemis! She's going to be hard to control!"

"Well, what'd you want me to do with her?" the first voice asked, throwing me down onto the ground.

I bit my lip from crying out in pain and also the sudden throwing me around. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I listened to the conversation. My heard started to pound as the two people started to talk about what they thought was best.

"We need to get rid of her." The second voice said. "Take her out of the sac. Maybe she'll fetch good money as a slave in Crypta."

My heart almost stopped beating when they said that. The two men laughed as I felt myself being taken out of the sac, although I still couldn't see my kidnappers for they kept the other sac on my head.

"Why is she bleeding?" the second voice asked from somewhere in back of me.

"I had to shoot at her a couple times." The first voice replied. "But she's fine."

"No she's not! If we're going to sell her in Crypta, she's going to have to not be injured!" the second voice snapped. "She won't fetch good money if she's injured."

The two people started to argue from somewhere behind me. I took that moment to take the sac off my head and run as fast as I could away from them. Apparently they weren't trained kidnappers or even had any experience at all because it took them a moment for them to notice that I was running (or more like hobbling) away. But once they did notice they started to shoot at me again. I tried to create wings but at that moment, I was shot on my other shoulder. I then tripped over something, causing me to fall. It must've been that I tripped over a cliff for I felt wind flowing through my hair.

Screaming, I started to try and think of something that might stop me from falling at the rapid pace that iw as falling at but nothing came to my mind. I kept falling although it seemed that I wasn't about to stop anytime soon. I tried to create wings but I didn't have enough energy to create them. Looking down, I saw light shining through. I then fell through a damp, white something and I was suddenly surrounded by bright light. I closed my eyes against the light as I felt myself falling at an even more rapid pace. The next thing I knew, I was falling through something and I hit my head on something hard. The last thing I heard was a voice say 'The Artemis has fallen' before I blacked out.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
